Pokemon: Roads to Destiny
by jphill6165
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon fanfic: Roads to Destiny.**

My names Kohaku and when I was six years old I decided to become a master Pokémon trainer so that I could take down the Team Rocket crime syndicate. As farfetched as it seems for a six year old to have that kind of goal, I was extremely motivated. On September 7 1999 two team rocket members followed by their leader barged into my house, demanding money, and when my parents couldn't scrounge up enough, they were killed. I've lived with my brother who is eleven years older than me, up until about a year ago when he left to become the champion of the elite four. He succeeded. I've always wondered why he didn't go after team rocket, I guess being the champion was his way of saying Screw you. Since then I've been living alone with my croagunk, and trying my hardest at school.

 **Chapter one: A shot through the heart.**

It was Monday morning, and I was putting on extra cologne and combing my semi long black hair nicely. Today was important to me; I had decided to ask out my two year crush, Miranda. I was nervous, but sure she would say yes, I mean I'm not ugly or really dumb. I walked into school shaking nervously and walked up to her and mustered up the courage to say, "Will you go out with me..?"

"Umm, I have a boyfriend." She said, as she walked away giggling.

My heart sank. What did I do wrong? Before I knew what I was doing, I ran out of the school doors, and sprinted back home. I slammed the door, messed up my hair so that I looked normal and picked up my pokeball containing croagunk. I was halfway out the door of my small house when my neighbor, an old lady, asked why I wasn't at school. I looked at her and without thinking, said "I'm going to become a master Pokémon trainer." And then I left towards Middew, the neighboring town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: survival of the fittest.

Roughly two hours after I left, I found myself lost in the forest. It was dark, wet and downright creepy.

"Just keep walking." I would tell myself to try to push back the fear as I kept walking. I walked upon a deeper part of the forest, which was mostly dark, except for the few rays of light poking down from the gaps in the trees. I knew there would be wild Pokémon here; it's where the more experienced trainers go to practice.

"Croaaaa…" Croagunk lets out a deep growl. I knew this meant trouble, he only does that when wild Pokémon are near, I look towards what Croagunk is growling at and see a hollowed out tree trunk and a Pinsir jumps out, ready to attack. I couldn't help but to let out a yell as it charges straight for me. About the time for it to strike, Croagunk leaps in from the side and throws a sucker punch right at the Pinsir; it slides back a few feet, keeping its composure. Croagunk looks at me, but I have no idea what to do, the only battles I've been at were at school or with my big brother, so I spit out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Croagunk, use poison jab!" Almost instantaneously Croagunks fist turns a bright glowing purple and with a smooth movement, he strikes the opposing Pinsir. The attack is enough to make the Pinsir double over, but not finish it.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." I say to myself.

The Pinsir follows with a viscous looking move called guillotine, but luckily it missed. It must've been a hailmary because Croagunk finished it off with a weak cross chop and knocked it out. I decided to leave it even though I had heard of people who hunt and even kill Pokémon; I could never do such a thing.

I let out a sigh of relive knowing that my battle was over. I looked over to Croagunk and quickly noticed how tired he was.

"Here buddy…" I said pulling out my pokeball. "Have a rest." Croagunk quickly retreated back into his pokeball with a red flash.

Realizing it had gotten darker; I looked up and saw that the sun was setting; so I started sprinting. I may have stepped on a Caterpie or two, but I began to see the exit out of the forest and the glow of Middew town and that's when it hit me, where was I gonna sleep!?

 **Authors note: Please let me know what you guys think and also i am a lemon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: the silver lining.**

I hadn't thought about sleep, but I wasn't really tired either. I decided to wander around until I found a Pokémon center. The city was small and had a lot of greenhouses, but people were really active for it being night time. Then I saw the big red building labeled "Pokémon Center." It was much bigger than the one in our town, it even had an upstairs! I was greeted by a pink haired lady who was behind the counter.

"Welcome, would you like me to heal your Pokémon for you?"

Her voice had a very familiar ring.

"Y…Yes please." I said handing her my pokeball containing croagunk.

"All done," she said after a few seconds as she handed me the pokeball.

I put my pokeball back onto my bag and sat at a table in the corner. I was still marveling at the sheer size of the place when a shady looking kid who kinda looked like me walked in. I didn't think much of him, until I noticed the capital red R patch on his jacket. I looked him over and noticed he only had one pokeball. I couldn't let him leave. I got out of my seat and walked over to the counter.

"Wuddya need kid?" he said, even though he was clearly my age. (16)

"Your with team rocket, I can't let you leave here unless you're in hand cuffs!"

"Heheh," he chuckled "And how do you plan to do that?" he said, with a cocky tone.

Without hesitation, I yanked out my pokeball and released croagunk. The lady yelled at us but we didn't do anything.

The guy opened his pokeball to release a Pokémon id never seen before. My pokedex told me it was called Zoroark.

"This'll be over quick." he said. "Zoroark use foul play."

"Dodge it, Croagunk!" I yelled, but I was too late. The Zoroark ended the battle just as quick as it started.

"Heres a little bit of advice kid, stay out of team rockets way." He said as he brushed past me. I was so mad I couldn't even think. I just stood there, I had been beat by a team rocket member, but why didn't he rob me, or the pokecenter…

"Excuse me sir," said the nurse as she stepped out from behind the counter.

"Is it okay if we treat your croagunk, if we don't it could be bad?"

"please." I muttered.

"Alright, let's go!" she yelled, and a few Pokémon came out and helped take Croagunk in the back room.

"Sir we will begin treatment now, although it will take awhile so you can make yourself at home for the night"

I solemnly thanked her and sat back at the table. I thought about that guy, and wondered. I would find him again, and that time, he won't be able to beat me. I tried to fight the sleepiness for as long as I could, but eventually I passed out on the table.

 **Authors note: while rereading i noticed that i neglected to tell his age, im really sorry about it but he is sixteen. also regarding my last authors note, yes i am a lemon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. City lights**

I awoke to the sound of people rushing in and out of the large Pokémon center. I rubbed my eyes and looked around for the nurse, who I found behind the front counter.

"Oh, your finally awake, Heres your pokeball with croagunk. He should be just fine."

She handed me croagunk.

"Thank you." I said, as I bowed and walked out the door.

As I walked out the door, I bumped someone and quickly said I was sorry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said.

She was beautiful, she had long blonde hair and she was wearing an awesome hoodie with some band logo on it and a pair of black jeans.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"uh.. yeah…" I replied.

"Actually I was wondering if you could tell me where summerset town is. I'm supposed to meet someone there."

Summerset town was the next town I was traveling to, it was huge, and it even had a gym.

"I was actually planning on traveling there as well, but I'm not sure how to get their either, I was just gonna wing it."

As soon as I said that, her face lit up with excitement.

"Cool, maybe we could go together!?"

I did like the idea of having a traveling partner especially someone like her, she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said.

As we started to walk the route to summerset town I noticed she was carrying two pokeballs along with her.

"so what Pokémon do you have?" I asked.

"Oh, I've got my sandshrew and vulpix, their not the strongest, but they protect me from wild Pokémon, what do you have?

"I've just got my trusty croagunk. My brother left him to me when he left."

She looked kinda confused.

"Why did your brother leave?" she asked.

I paused before I answered.

"Because he wanted to become the Pokémon champion."

"Oh. Ha-ha do you know where he is right now?"

"The indigo plateau."

She looked shocked.

"Wait he…"

"Yep, he beat the elite four and then the champion."

"That's Awesome!"

"Yeah, for him."

"Not for you? I mean you brothers the champion."

"I know I should be proud of him, but we had to grow up without parents, and when he left, I didn't take it very well."

She looked at me, and said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

"It's alright, I'm gonna beat him."

She laughed and kept walking, and I couldn't help but laugh with her, there was just something special about her that made me feel like someone cared.

 **Authors not:hope you guys are enjoying the story. i love feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Martyrdom**

We kept walking until we came upon a small beach town.

"Is this summerset?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, it seems quite small." She replied.

I looked around for a sign, and found one with really small print that read "Summerset Town"

"yeah." I said, "Looks like we're here, who were you gonna meet anyway?"

"I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend at the Pokémon center."

Darn, she had a boyfriend. Well it's not like id see her again anyway, I mean, we were just traveling together and then we were gonna part ways, nothing more.

"Alright, we better find the Pokémon center then." I said.

"There it is." She said pointing.

We awkwardly walked towards the Pokémon center, and I didn't get a good look but it seemed like she was blushing. We walked up to the Pokémon center, but something seemed off. We could hear yelling coming out of the building, that's when I ran in. There was a kid my age arguing with a police officer over some stolen Pokémon when things got heated and a battle erupted. The kids Mightyena made quick work of the officers Growlithe, so I decided to release Croagunk. That's when he noticed Andrea and me.

"Andrea!" he said. "You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"We came early. Why is he saying you stole Pokémon? Did you?

He looked at the ground, and then back up at us.

"I did what I had to, and whose we, did you find someone else?

"So what if I did? At least he doesn't steal Pokémon.

He reared up and stared me dead in the eyes, he was pissed.

"Time to teach you a lesson on stealing another man's girl." He said as his Mightyena snarled at Croagunk.

Next thing I knew, Andrea had released her Pokémon, ready to battle.

"I can handle this." I said.

"you sure?"

"yeah"

It was a long standoff before his Mightyena pounced at Croagunk, locking its jaws on his arm. Croagunk swung his arm a bit until the Mightyenas belly was exposed, and he went for a poison jab. It was a critical hit, the Mightyena let go of Croagunks arm and circled until croagunk swung with brick break, but missed. Croagunks back was completely exposed. I couldn't lose, especially not in front of Andrea. But to my surprise Croagunk whipped around super fast and cross chopped. It knocked out the Mightyena, and the battle was over.

"What! How!" he yelled.

"Wow Kohaku, you did it!" Andrea said as she hugged me.

"Your gonna have a tough time explaining this to the judge." The officer said as she cuffed the guy and hauled him off.

Andrea looked at me. "That was really cool Kohaku, but now I don't have anyone to travel with. Do you think... maybe I could go with you?" She said, blushing.

I scratched my head. "Ha-ha, yeah. That would be awesome.

"Cool." She said with a soft tone.

 **Authors note: thanks for reading. please leave feedback**


End file.
